


You're The One That I Want

by Livv77



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grease AU, M/M, References to Torture, Some kissing, follows the plot of grease pretty closely, if that makes any sense, just with aftg throw in, so idk how to tag this, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livv77/pseuds/Livv77
Summary: When they first crossed paths Neil saw Andrew’s indifference for what it really was––a shield. Completely juxtaposed by his heavy hands on Neil’s waste, his piercing gaze always observing, collecting data to store away never to be forgotten. And his mouth, Neil was pretty sure that mouth would kill him the first time Andrew kissed him. Hard, bruising, unrelenting.---Or Andriel Grease AU.This is my first fic so please be nice :)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	You're The One That I Want

It started with an ending. The days were getting colder, shorter, summer was coming to an end. And with summer ending, that meant running. He couldn’t risk staying any longer––he’s already pushed his luck as it is.   
  
“This was the best summer of my life,” Neil said.   
“Don’t say stupid things,” Andrew replied in his typical uninterested fashion.

When they first crossed paths, Neil saw Andrew’s indifference for what it really was––a shield. Completely juxtaposed by his heavy hands on Neil’s waste, his piercing gaze always observing, collecting data to store away never to be forgotten. And his mouth, Neil, was pretty sure that mouth would kill him the first time Andrew kissed him. Hard, bruising, unrelenting.

But Neil had no time to dwell on that, he had to leave before they found him. Before they found _him_. He can’t risk it anymore.

–––

“Hey, Andrew! How was your summer?” Nicky asked as he, Andrew, Arron, and Kevin walked into the mundane building, referred to as Rydell High.

“Hot,” Andrew replied, already annoyed at the oncoming wave of questions bound to come pouring out of Nicky’s mouth.  
“Oh, come on, Andrew! At least give me some juicy details! I had to spread my entire summer a world away from my future husband.” Nicky whined, but after Andrew sent him a look that clearly implied _stop, I will stab you._ Nicky decided the details weren’t that important.  
“There were no juicy details, Nicky, it's Andrew for christ's sake,” Aaron said. Andrew had to fight the smirk, trying to crawl its way onto his face at that statement. He wouldn’t necessarily say the details were juicy, but they did have obviously dyed brown hair, dull brown contacts, and so many lies. But Andrew couldn’t think about that now. The rabbit had run––end of story.

_

“Are you nervous?” Renee asked Neil as they were walking up to the main entrance.  
Yes, but not of a high school. Neil thought. “Uh, no, I’m used to moving around a lot.” He says instead.  
“Oh, really? Why’s that?” Renee asks. Neil really can’t seem to meet her eye. Something about her screams danger even with her cross necklace and dyed hair. His entire body is telling him to run.  
Instead, he just says, “Oh, before I moved in with my uncle, my parents made us move a lot.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it also wasn’t the full truth. Renee still didn’t seem too convinced.  
“Who's the runt Renee?” Neil hears from behind him. He feels sort of offended by that statement––he knows he is short, but he’s definitely not a runt, he would be dead if he was. But he guesses it's better they assume he’s harmless than to start asking questions.  
“This is Neil, Allison. Neil, this is Allison and Dan, the other members of the Pink Ladies.” Renee says, gesturing to the two girls who walk up behind them.  
“Hi.” Neil managed a smile, although it probably looked more like a grimace. He couldn’t be bothered to care once Renee showed him to the main office; he didn’t plan to speak to them again anyway.

––––

“So, are you gonna tell us anything about what you were up to in the last two months?” Kevin asked, although it looked like Nicky cared more about the answer than he did. Andrew didn’t reply, choosing to watch the jocks jog around the field.  
“He probably didn’t do anything but brood and smoke,” Aaron said, looking pleased with himself. Andrew didn’t like that look on his twin. He was almost tempted to spill his secrets just to see it wiped away.  
“I went to the beach, I drank, I smoked. There’s nothing more to tell,” Andrew stated. Shutting down the conversation for a second time. If they asked again, he might just have to pull a knife out.

-

Neil had managed to get his schedule and find his classes with no help from Renee and her friends. Hopefully, that means he’s in the clear-  
“Hey, Neil!” Dan yells, waving at him from a table in the middle of the courtyard. He could try to pretend he didn’t hear her, but that might just egg her on more. So he decided to just walk over.  
“Hi.” He said once he reached their table.  
“Hey, no offense runt, but is that the only word you know?” Allison asked. Renee quickly swatted her side, but Allison didn’t look any less pleased with herself.  
Neil didn’t bother replying.  
“Um, Neil, you should sit and eat lunch with us,” Renee quickly added. He really didn’t want to, but he sat regardless. He’d just have to get through to these first couple days until they’d lose interest.  
“So Neil, what’d you get up to over your summer break?” Allison asked, clearly trying to fish for something juicy.   
“Um, nothing really. I moved.” _I ran, I stayed, I ran again._  
“Really a hottie like you–even with that bad dye job, you didn’t get any action this summer?” Allison pushed. Neil didn’t really know how to reply to that––he wasn’t a hottie for starters, especially with the new scars, but he did technically “get some.” Although that seemed to downplay the significance of the summer. Of the heavy gazes and even heavier hands that he couldn’t seem to get out of his head. This is what his mother always warned him about.  
Neil didn’t reply. And Allison seemed to drop it, but Neil suspected that wouldn’t last long. He was right because, as Neil finished the last part of his sandwich, he found all eyes on him.  
“You’ve been zoned out this whole time. Just tell us who this mystery girl is.” Dan said with a laugh. Neil bristled a little at the mention of a girl. He didn’t look at girls, it wasn’t safe to look at girls.  
Allison must have noticed his reaction because she quickly added, “Unless it's not a girl… in that case, tell us all about this mystery man.”  
“Don’t let them pressure you, Neil. You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to.” Renee said while giving Allison and Dan a look across the table, she seemed to do that a lot––try to make him feel comfortable. He didn’t like it.   
Neil weighed his options in his head. He could continue to ignore them and try to wait it out until they lost interest. But the more he avoided, the more he risked piquing their interest even more. However, if he just told them his name, he could get their curiosity over right here right now, it's not like they even know who he is.  
“His name was Andrew, uh Andrew Minyard,” Neil said. Immediately Allison perked up at the name and shot a glance at Renee. There was a pause almost as if no one could believe what he just said.  
“Oh. Okay. Interesting name.” Dan said, staring wide-eyed at Renee.  
“Yeah really interesting,” Allison added, she had a smirk that Neil knew meant trouble.  
Neil was incredibly confused. What were the chances that out of all the high schools his uncle could have enrolled him in, he enrolled him in the same one Andrew goes to? That was impossible––it had to be impossible. But Neil couldn’t deny the twist in his stomach at the idea that he was in the same place as Andrew again.

_

  
Neil thought that he might be able to sneak away as they left the cafeteria, but that thought was quickly dismissed as Renee invited him to the pep rally.  
“It's really fun even though our football team sucks. Coach Waymack always gives the best speeches. You have to come.” She says.  
“Plus, you’ll get to meet my man and Allison's on again off again man, if you do. So that way, we’re even.” Dan added  
“Honestly, Neil, you just can’t miss it,” Allison said with the same smirk she had earlier. Neil realized he shouldn’t––he really shouldn’t, but it is a pep rally, and there will probably be a ton of people around anyway. He could just show up, say hi, and sneak away as soon as possible. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do.  
“Sure, I’ll come. It sounds fun.” Neil tried to sound genuine, but he doubted he did.


End file.
